


Night Lessons

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [22]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Teaching, Virgin Faraday, experienced Goody and Billy, male Virgin Vasquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Goody and Billy realize the newest couple in their little band are inexperienced in the ways of male love and decide to take them under their wing, so to speak.





	Night Lessons

“Wait are you telling us… You’ve never?” Goodnight wasn’t sure he could believe what he was hearing right now.

“Nope, I grew up in a brothel,” Faraday stated as he downed more of his Whiskey, obviously needing it from the way his eyes darkened for a moment.

“I’ve seen and heard how painful and horrible sex can be, between men it's supposed to be much worse,” Faraday said with a flick of his eyes to Vasquez who looked just as disturbed as Goodnight and Billy looked. 

“Guero, that’s not true for all sex,” Vasquez said slowly and Faraday leveled him with a flat look.

“Have you ever been fucked by a man then?” Faraday shot back and Vasquez ducked his head into his own Whiskey. 

“It should not hurt, man or woman. If done right and with the right partner.” Billy said simply all attention turning to the man. 

“Right,” Faraday downed another gulp and Goodnight was struck by an idea and one glance at Billy was all he needed.

“Let us show you both,” Goodnight said simply and in a low voice. 

“What?” Both Faraday and Vasquez’s heads snapped up to look at Goody and Billy with wide eyes.

“We are rather good at what we do and neither of us have ever felt pain. Let us teach you.” Goodnight repeated just as plainly. 

“It is a good idea,” Billy backed Goodnight up when their eyes turned to him. 

“You know what? Fuck it, I’m in. I’m done being a scared Virgin but if it does hurt all, all of you are gonna have a new bullet hole in ya.” Faraday gave in and swallowed the rest of his Whiskey. 

“That’s fair,” Billy agreed while Goodnight held his hands up with a lazy smile on his face.

“Si, I will come as well,” Vasquez said a moment later, obviously the pro’s outweighing the cons in his mind. 

“Well then, no time like the present,” Goodnight said, excitement pumping in his veins, after all, it had been a while and both of these men, were very good looking, it would be interesting to see how they take to his and Billy’s lessons. 

“Guess so,” Faraday said as he pushed himself to his feet, the other three men following and they made their way up to the bedroom Goody and Billy had claimed for them that night. 

“Best if our clothes come off now, less hassle later,” Billy said as he began to remove his clothing. The four stripped with ease, they had seen each other naked before, as there wasn’t always privacy when traveling on the road or when they were healing in Rose Creek. 

“Come,” Goodnight laced fingers with Faraday and laughed lightly when Faraday stumbled over to the bed and blushed prettily when he ended up straddling the older man. 

“I shall teach you,” Billy told Vasquez who nodded slowly, eyes trained on the sight of Faraday sitting on Goodnight’s lap on the bed. 

“Relax, Billy is a good teacher,” Goodnight said soothingly as he cupped Faraday’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the arc of the other man’s cheekbone. 

“I just,” Faraday muttered under his breath before Goodnight sealed their lips together in a kiss, silencing his words. Vasquez watched with bated breath, the two made a beautiful sight and he couldn’t find it in himself to be jealous. 

“Very nice,” Billy murmured lowly from his place next to Vasquez before he smoothed his hand down Faraday’s bare back and settled on his ass. Goodnight cupped Faraday’s face between his hands, evidently distracting the man from Billy’s hands. 

“Come,” Billy nodded at Vasquez who shuffled over from his place on the bed until he was next to Billy, positioned behind the Faraday. 

“Oil is key, there is never too much,” Billy said sagely as he held up a bottle of said oil and Vasquez watched as he doused a few of his fingers with the shiny liquid. 

“As this is his first time, go slow and look for his reactions.” Billy slowly rubbed his slick fingers at Faraday’s entrance. Vasquez watched completely taken in by the sight of Billy’s fingers at Faraday’s pink pucker, slowly coaxing the muscle there to relax. Vasquez inhaled sharply as Billy’s index finger was all but swallowed in by Faraday’s hole when he applied pressure. 

Faraday was moaning into Goodnight’s mouth, fingers clutching at the older man’s greying hair for balance as an odd pressure filled him as Billy inserted his finger. 

“Relax boy, none of us are gonna hurt ya.” Goodnight crooned when he broke their kiss and began to suck and lightly nip at Faraday’s throat, wrapping his arms firmly around the blond’s torso. 

“Fucking hell,” Faraday moaned out when Billy added a second finger under Vasquez’s learning gaze. 

“I’m right here Guero,” Vasquez shushed his lover as he rose up higher on his knees, tipping Faraday’s head so the two could kiss. 

“How is he doing Billy?” Goodnight asked as he kneaded whatever skin he could reach, hoping the massage would help ease Faraday in whatever way. 

“Good, he’s tight but he’s doing well,” Billy said as he began to pump and spread his fingers inside of Faraday, going slow and gentle as not to cause him pain. 

“Hear that boy? You’re doing good,” Goodnight repeated for Faraday to hear when his and Vasquez’s kiss broke. 

“Yeah? Am I Vas?” Faraday asked dazed as he was still looking up at his lover. 

“The best,” Vasquez promised as he traced Faraday’s cheek before giving one more kiss to his lips before moving back to rejoin Billy.

“Come here,” Goodnight couldn’t help but kiss Faraday again at the display of the blond being so desperate for approval and praise. Goodnight’s fingers nimbly danced over Faraday’s nipples, pleased at the breathy moan the blond gave into his mouth. 

“You try, remember slow right now is key,” Billy said as he handed Vasquez the bottle of oil as he withdrew his fingers. Vasquez wet his lips as nudged his slick fingertips against his lover’s hole and moaned when two of them sank in with no resistance.

“Spread them wide and move them as I did,” Billy instructed from his place over Vasquez’s shoulders, arms crossing over the Mexican’s torso as he spoke. 

“Ah!” Faraday cried out, breaking away from Goodnight’s mouth, head falling back and cheeks flushing. Vasquez froze instantly, fingers still buried inside of his lover.

“That was a good sound, keep going.” Billy breathed in Vasquez’s ear before his lips trailed down the taller man’s throat. Vasquez did as he was told and Faraday moaned weakly as Goodnight watched with a glint in his eyes, hands firm on Faraday’s hips. 

“Ask him if he’s ready,” Billy whispered in Vasquez’s ear before nipping at the lobe teasingly. 

“Guerito, are you ready?” Vasquez parroted the question to the blond who looked down at Goodnight for a moment before twisting his head around to look at Vasquez and Billy. 

“…Yes,” Faraday breathed out, eyes shining with honesty and arousal. Vasquez knew this was a big step for Faraday, for both of them really and he didn’t resist the urge to kiss him. 

“Higher up on your knees,” Billy told Vasquez when their kiss broke and Goodnight brought Faraday’s attention back to him with fingers on his chin. Vasquez rose up and choked back a moan when Billy’s wet with oil hand wrapped around his length and stroked him, making sure every inch was wet with oil. 

“Go even slower than with your friends, we don’t want to tear him or cause him unneeded pain,” Billy advised as he took hold of Vasquez’s hips firmly, his own erection pressing against Vasquez’s back but he paid no mind. Faraday and being inside of Faraday consumed his mind at the moment. 

Faraday’s attention was once again pulled away by Goodnight’s mouth on his own and Vasquez used that to his advantage. With Billy’s guiding hands on his hips, the Mexican pushed forward. Faraday’s moan was swallowed easily by Goodnight’s mouth as the blond’s body arched the moment the head of Vasquez’s cock popped into him, past that ring of muscles. From there it was slow yet easy glide deeper into Faraday’s tight and hot channel. 

Vasquez was about to let out a string of Mexican curse words the moment he was balls deep inside of his lover for the first time, but Billy turned his head and kissed him soundly instead. 

“You did good,” Billy stated when their kiss broke and Vasquez nodded silently, overwhelmed by both the kiss and the way Faraday felt around his length. 

“How do you feel Cher?” Goodnight asked as he stroked Faraday’s cheekbones with his thumb once their own kiss broke. 

“Full, but in a good way… It’s not painful.” Faraday admitted, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed as he took even breath’s as he relaxed further as he enjoyed the sensation of Vasquez being so deep inside of him. 

“This is the way sex is meant to feel,” Goodnight said smugly, after all, he had told Faraday that at the start and now he was being proven right. 

“It’s amazing,” Faraday groaned out, body shifting as Billy began to guide Vasquez in the proper way to pull out and push back into Faraday. 

“Indeed it is,” Goodnight hummed as he moved his hands back down to pluck at Faraday’s nipples. Faraday whined in the back of his throat at the surprise sensations that paired so well with the way Vasquez felt while fucking him. 

Their speed picked up without a word being said and the room was soon filled with grunts, groans and the sound of skin slapping together wetly as the four exchanged kisses and touches as their bodies moved together. 

Goodnight could see Faraday’s climax building upon his face and took pity on the blond, he wrapped his callous covered hand around the other’s weeping cock and gave it a few hard tugs. 

Faraday let out a cry as his body stiffened and arched beautifully as he came. Faraday’s seed coated Goodnight’s hand and his ass tightened up around Vasquez. Goodnight stroked Faraday through his climax while Vasquez buried his face between the blond’s shoulder blades as his hips stuttered and he came from his place inside of his lover. Faraday and Vasquez panted for breath as they relaxed against each other, trading soft kisses from their place between Billy and Goodnight who were watching fondly. 

“Thank you, both of you,” Vasquez said in a rough voice, obviously speaking for both of them as Faraday’s eyes were closed and face nuzzled in the crook of the Mexican’s neck. 

“Anytime,” Goodnight said smugly while Billy just nodded as he moved up the bed to properly kiss his own lover.


End file.
